


Не в себе

by Felixora



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Mind Control, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixora/pseuds/Felixora
Summary: Хартли обнаружил, что с помощью звука можно гипнотизировать людей. И столь удачно под руку попадается Флэш, чтобы протестировать это.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн первого сезона.  
> Сделано по заказу blaineyklainey с Tumblr-а, надеюсь не разочаровал.

Единственная лампочка едва заметно, тускло мигает, но уже через мгновение она вновь ярко загорается, при этом оставляя помещение в уютном полумраке. Где-то рядом, возможно и под тонкой корочкой картонного покрытия стен, отбивают четкий ритм спадающие с труб капли, но Дудочник не уделяет и капли внимания отчетливым звукам, вместо этого лениво скользя взглядом по располосанному проводами потолку или не спеша рассматривая свои перчатки, совсем недавно познавшие новые улучшения. Только когда рядом слышится долгожданный болезненный стон, его взгляд направляется вперед, вцепляясь в скованное напряжением тело.

— Серьезно, у тебя удивительные способности, — насмешливо хмыкнул Хартли.

Ответом на это послужило неразборчивое, измученное мычание. На лице Рэтэуэйа расцвела снисходительная улыбка, пока его глаза заскользили по каждому миллиметру затянутого в алый костюм, скованного конвульсиями тела. У Дудочника почти проснулась жалость к нему… Почти. Никто не просил его лезть не в свое дело, тем более без звукового сопровождения от своей команды по ту сторону линии — теперь же, мышеловка захлопнулась.

Вместе с новым сдавленным хрипом, Хартли оттолкнулся от стола, на который опирался спиной, и, пытаясь не отвлекаться на монотонное гудение, тяжелым, медленным шагом направился к своему гостю. Что для него было далеким, ненавязчивым гулом, для распростертого на полу героя было разжигающим нервные окончания, мучительным ультразвуком, который с каждой секундой скручивал болезненной судорогой его мышцы.

— Я поставил двадцать разных ловушек… — Хартли переступил через выгнувшееся от новой волны боли тело и устремил насмешливый взгляд на скрытое под маской лицо, — и ты попался в каждую из них.

Через силу глаза напротив разлепились, встречая Дудочника наполненной упрямством зеленью, и Хартли по-птичьи склонил голову на бок, одаривая Флэша почти что добрым оскалом.

Флэш стойкий мальчишка и в то же время глупое животное, которое раз за разом попадается в чужие сети. Он учится на старых ошибках и ловится на новых, даже не пытаясь найти закономерностей. Подумать. Научиться. Он напоминает добрую верную собаку, которую хочется лишь гладить и любить, но когда доходит дело до её промашек, ни у кого не поднимается рука наказать её.

И Хартли с пребольшим удовольствием вызвался бы на роль тренера.

Вместе с раздражающей стороной, у этого непоколебимого упрямства, настойчивости, которую раз от разу демонстрирует Флэш, были и привлекательные стороны — он бесспорно выглядел почти что рождественским подарком, вот так вот бессильно лежа под ногами, широко раскрывая рот в приступах удушья и выгибаясь под болезненными уколами в своих мышцах. Беззащитный, отдавший весь контроль в чужие руки и при этом держащий при себе невероятное количество сопротивления чужой воле. Хартли кожей ощущал направленное на себя возмущение и граничащее с жаром раздражение, и пока он не мог однозначно ответить чего больше откликалось в нем самом на это — заинтересованности постоянной игрой в кошки-мышки или же желания хорошенько врезать по самодовольному лицу Флэша, втоптать его в грязь и вместе с тем причинить ему еще больше боли.

Хотя, никто не говорил, что это нельзя объединить.

Вырывая из героя судорожный стон от тычка ноги в бок, Хартли кратко облизал свои губы и поднял перед собой согнутую в локте руку, набирая нужную комбинацию на перчатке — все же Флэш заявился как нельзя кстати. Он был невероятно нестабильным материалом с непредсказуемой реакцией на любого рода воздействие, и у Хартли не было никакого желания упускать возможность проверить свои новый разработки на нем. Все же, спидстеры могли и не поддаваться гипнозу.

Ультразвуковые волны сошли на нет, оставляя по себе звенящую тишину и познавшего облегчение Флэша. Тот судорожно выдохнул, безвольно распластываясь на полу и жадно глотая холодный воздух губами, раскрасневшимися от постоянного терзания зубов. И лишь его взгляд, не лишившийся и капли былого напряжения, не отрывался от Рэтэуэйа.

И этот вид мог быть весьма сексуальным, если бы они находились в спальне, или хотя бы минимально комфортной квартире. Заброшенный склад на окраине города никак не подходил под эти условия.

Хартли насилу отвел взгляд от чужих губ, вновь встречаясь с глазами Флэша, и снисходительно вскинул брови, прежде чем наклониться вперед.

— Хорошо? — на приторно-сладкий тон герой ответил невнятным хрипом и попыткой пошевелиться, но Хартли, назидательно цокнув языком, надавил на его грудь ногой и наклонился еще ниже. — Постоянно куда-то спешишь… А я только хотел сделать тебе еще лучше.

Затянутая в красную перчатку ладонь легла поверх тяжелого ботинка, а пальцы вмиг обхватили грубый материал, подталкивая, пытаясь убрать с груди, когда Флэш в очередном порыве асфиксии широко раскрыл рот и откинул голову на пол. Он казался таким слабым, беззащитным, и каждая секунда холодного превосходства над ним приносила глубокое удовлетворение Хартли. Подумать только, как мало нужно, чтобы поставить бравого героя Централ-Сити на колени…

Ох.

С пробежавшим по коже теплым трепетом, Хартли рвано выдохнул и все же подался назад, давая герою возможность вдохнуть. Да, Флэш на коленях — весьма привлекательное зрелище. Возможно, его веки были бы слегка опущены, скрывая под собой пронзительную зелень, что медленно будет затягиваться бессознательной дымкой; возможно, его раскрасневшиеся губы были бы приоткрыты, влажно поблескивая из-за покрывающей их слюны; возможно, он бы был полностью расслабленным, согласным выполнить любую прихоть лишь ради кратковременного мельчайшего прикосновения…

— Дудочник, — охрипший, но заметно покрепчавший голос отдавал слишком плохо сыгранной злостью, что вызвало у Хартли немое недовольство — даже после испытанных на себе прелестей звуковых волн, Флэш оставался все тем же всепрощающим и милым щенком, который раз за разом лез со своей глупой верой в добрую сторону в каждом создании. И, несмотря на то, что Рэтэуэй с нетерпением ждал, когда найдется хотя бы один человек, который испепелит это качество в парнишке, он не менее сильно и от того непонятно боялся этого. Какая глупость.

Пренебрежительно хмыкнув, Хартли приподнял кончики губ в кислой усмешке, прежде чем молчаливо направиться обратно к столу. Флэш восстанавливался быстро, а он и без того время потерял на рассматривание несомненно привлекательной позиции героя. И стоило придумать запасной вариант, если гипноз не подействует…

Сзади прозвучало болезненное, заглушенное шипение и шарканье костюма об бетонный пол, на которое Хартли мигом бросил взгляд через плечо, дабы обнаружить провалившего попытку хоть как-то подняться Флэша — он сумел лишь перевернуться на бок, подпирая свою позицию локтем, и вновь упасть на пол, прижимаясь виском к сквозящей холодом поверхности.

— Мне вот интересно, тебе просто нравится быть в таком положении? — на насмешливые нотки в чужом голосе Флэш вскинул вверх недовольный, но не менее многообещающий взгляд. С волнительной дрожью в своем теле, Хартли расплылся в торжествующей улыбке, прежде чем вновь отвести свое внимание к настройке маленьких проводков на своих перчатках — как раз то, что и устроит веселье для них двоих в ближайшую минуту. — Сюжет наших встреч в последнее время стал… — он цокнул языком, заканчивая с наигранной досадой, — однообразным.

Хотя, не то чтобы он жаловался. Это однозначно было в сотни раз лучше, чем сидеть в одной из камер С.Т.А.Р.Лабс, ежечасно выслушивая нытье Рамона. Намного лучше.

Флэш приподнял голову, намереваясь что-то бросить в ответ, но тут же с недовольным мычанием вернул её на прежнее место, — раздраженное звуковыми импульсами тело наверняка подбросило ему захватывающую головную боль — после чего все же вяло поднял свое туловище при помощи руки, бросая на Хартли напряженный, серьезный взгляд исподлобья.

— Рэтэуэй, — Хартли раздраженно выдохнул ртом, прежде чем вновь вполоборота встретить парня колким взглядом и ожидающе вскинутой бровью. — Еще не поздно остановиться. Негодяи не лучший вариант для времяпровождения, — на это Хартли насмешливо хмыкнул, по-птичьи наклонив голову на бок и смерив Флэша ироничным взором, но тот упрямо продолжил, лишь сдержанно поджав губы и сделав попытку подняться на колени:  
— Будь уверен, я запрячу тебя обратно в камеру и ни одно из твоих устройств…

До чего же эти героические разглагольствования были утомительными. Хартли закатил глаза, прежде чем демонстративно потянуться к кнопкам на своей перчатке и — о чудо — речь парня вмиг оборвалась. Дудочник скосил взгляд на покрытое тенью хмурости лицо, даже не пытаясь скрыть своей удовлетворенной улыбки.

Все же у Флэша есть способности к обучению.

— Хороший мальчик, — бросил Хартли, перед тем как перевел глаза обратно на тонкие провода, что уже в тон главному блоку питания на перчатках горели зеленоватым сиянием.

Провода крепились одним концом к фалангам пальцев и другим концом к основным кнопкам, тем самым позволяя с помощью любого натяжения пальцами активировать нужную частоту или подкорректировать уже звучащую. На широких панелях перчаток, что располагалась на кистях рук, блекло светились парные кнопки, которые должны были фиксировать заданную частоту в случае нажатия — Хартли совсем не хотел в ответственный момент случайным движением пальца испортить нужное звучание.

Заведомо проверенные комбинации, что вызвали бы нужные, вводящие в транс звуки, всплыли в мыслях, когда Дудочник резким движением полностью развернулся к все же поднявшемуся на колени, внимательно наблюдающему за чужими движениями Флэшу. Как загнанная в угол жертва — Хартли бы даже поддался этому наваждению, если бы не заметил наполнившиеся напряжением мышцы, которые, казалось, готовы были с секунды на секунду поддержать героя в новом забеге. Но плотно сжатые губы и рваное дыхание уж слишком хорошо демонстрировало все еще не покинувшую тело боль. Какая жалость.

— Может все же сдашься? — Флэш приподнял в попытке усмешки кончики губ, пытаясь оттолкнуться ладонью от пола, и Хартли с тихими смешками покачал головой.

— Не-а, — указательные пальцы на обеих руках одновременно опустились вниз натягивая за собой проводки и Хартли выжидательно закусил губу, уже слыша знакомый, пока что тихий гул.

Но реакция парня оказалась слегка … не той. Хартли вопросительно вскинул брови на пронзительно закричавшего, пытающегося оградить свои уши от звука Флэша, после чего с небольшим промедлением и довольной улыбкой на лице понял свою промашку.

— Оу, не та комбинация, — скосив глаза вниз, Дудочник слегка опустил средний палец правой руки, чувствуя изменение вибрации. Вместе с этим, крик Флэша исчез.

Когда Хартли направил взор на него, то увидел абсолютно застывшее на месте тело. Руки все так же закрывали уши в бесполезных попытках оградить от болезненного воздействия, голова была слегка опущена, и Рэтэуэйю открывался прекрасный обзор на широко распахнутые, как будто затянувшиеся блеклой пленкой глаза. Это казалось призрачным сном наяву — видеть Флэша полностью застывшим в пространстве, без единого намека на его молниеносное движение. Лишь его грудная клетка едва заметно то вздымалась, то опускалась.

Хартли сам в пару Флэшу застыл на месте и лишь через мгновение, осознав, что задержал дыхание, он сорвано выдохнул, немного подрагивающими пальцами выполняя следующие комбинации. Это все равно, что игра на пианино. Или на флейте. Наконец уделяя внимание уловимой своим слухом «мелодии», Рэтэуэй различает низкое, бархатистое звучание — да, флейта однозначно подходила по описанию. Вот частота меняется, а с ней распрямляется чужая спина и плавно спадают вниз руки, открывая путь свету на бесстрастное лицо. На нем нет ни одного намека на ранее испытанную боль, абсолютное отсутствие эмоций — Хартли не замечает, как расплывается в сияющей почти болезненной радостью улыбке. Он испытывал гипноз на животных, случайно попавшихся под руку в ночное время сомнительных личностях. Но Флэш…

Флэш это была совершенно другого полета птица.

Хартли подцепляет ногой ножку стоящего близ стула и подтягивает его к себе, уже в следующий миг глухо падая на твердое сидение и не отказывая себе в удовольствии осмотреть результат своей работы. В его руках появился целый калейдоскоп возможностей и все благодаря этому малодушному, глупому парнишке, натянувшему на себя этот обтягивающий, кожаный костю-…

Внезапно, по вставшему по стойке смирно телу проходит совсем легкая, едва заметная вибрация, и Хартли вмиг напрягается, готовясь сменить частоту, но все столь же внезапно заканчивается, как и началось. Дудочник пристально всматривается в вновь обретшее цельный контур лицо Флэша и кисло поджимает губы, недовольно щуря взгляд. Что ж, значит эффект для спидстера непостоянный. Ну, в таком случае можно уходить, оставив героя в послегипнотическом недомогании…  
… или можно получить свою компенсацию за столь наглое вторжение.

Большой палец левой руки уходит в сторону, прижимается к ладони и Хартли с темной улыбкой на устах наблюдает, как медленно Флэш делает слепые шаги к нему навстречу, до тех пор, пока Дудочник не сменяет звучание и не вынуждает его упасть на колени. Всего лишь в паре сантиметров от разведшего ноги в стороны Рэтэуэйа.

— Всегда хотел, — начал Хартли, заранее не надеясь на какой-либо ответ, — чтобы парень в кожаном костюме отсосал мне.

Дудочнику требуется всего пара движений, чтобы зафиксировать кнопками нужную частоту и наконец — его руки свободны. С проскользнувшей в ладонях неуверенной дрожью, Хартли раздраженно цыкает и обхватывает пальцами чужой подбородок, вынуждая открыть рот. Флэш сейчас похож на тряпочную куклу — как раз такую, которую представлял себе Рэтэуэй. Жаль только, лишенную эмоций — Хартли бы с радостью взглянул на затянутое краской смущения, или покрытое горячим возбуждением лицо.

Пальцы одной руки ощупывают мягкие, не лишившиеся своей красноты губы, пока другой рукой Хартли управляется с ширинкой своих брюк и оттягивает резинку нижнего белья. Малейшее прикосновение затянутых в ткань пальцев к полувозбужденному члену вырывает сдержанное шипение у Рэтэуйа — он никому никогда не признается, насколько горячим и возбуждающим Флэш смотрится в своем провокационном виде, своем чертовом обтягивающем костюме, своей нахальной манере общения и при своем опьяняющем голосе… Блять.

— Сукин сын, — почти что прошипел Хартли, обхватывая ладонью свой член и грубо надрачивая себе, другой рукой обхватывая голову Флэша и направляя её к себе. Он не должен был считаться с Флэшем, как с равным — тот был глупым самоуверенным придурком, у которого вообще по жизни отсутствовал мысленный проце… — Блять.

Но, боже, как же давно Хартли не чувствовал этого.

Мягкие губы обхватили чувствительную плоть, вызвав первую волну разрядов по телу Хартли, и он сильнее надавил на все еще затянутую в капюшон голову, с совсем нежелательным скулежом погружаясь во влажный и горячий рот. И он не должен чувствовать себя как в гребаном Эдеме.

У бравого героя Централ Сити, чертового секс символа преступных улиц этого города просто идеальный рот. Хартли в этом убеждается, когда, наконец почувствовав, как парень уткнулся носом в паховые волосы, отталкивает его голову назад и одним слитным резким движением вновь толкается в него, не сдерживая первый громкий стон. Его язык покрывает слюной гладкую плоть, жмется к каждой выступившей на члене венке, а губы с мягким, идеальным кольцом обхватывают головку, перед тем как Хартли вновь резко заполняет рот.

В этом есть какая-то своя гармония — грубо натягивать на свой член Флэша, без какого-либо стеснения разнося свои стоны по пустующему помещению. Хартли совсем не прочь так умереть, к черту героизм и честь — не каждый день выпадает возможность трахнуть в рот невинного, сексуального героя.

И Хартли был только «за» испытывать это каждый день. Возможно, ему стоило бы оставить Флэша в качестве своего домашнего питомца, посадить на цепь… Он был бы прекрасным дополнением к каждому утру, вытворяя эти невероятные, просто блядкие манипуляции своим языком вокруг головки, господи, как же он…

Стоп.

Хартли ощутил холодную дрожь, бросая взгляд вниз и не меньший трепет, чем вновь вырисовавший круг и собравший терпкую каплю предэякулянта кончик языка, вызвал у него взгляд направленных вверх зеленых глаз — все еще затянутых серой пленкой растерянности, но вполне отчетливо зафиксированных на Хартли. Секунда — и эти глаза покорно прикрываются, прежде чем Флэш сам подается вперед, заглатывая как можно глубже.

Он… оу.

— Блять, да, — Хартли откровенно стонет, надавливая на двигающуюся в нарастающем ритме голову и толкается навстречу, проникая по самое горло и встречая ответную вибрацию, что вмиг проноситься сладкой судорогой по его члену, по всем его мышцам. Хартли судорожно всхлыпает, прежде чем сипло простонать: — Барри.

Рэтэуэй очень хочет, чтобы прозвучавший удовлетворенный стон натянутого на его член Флэша не был игрой разума. Как и то, насколько кропотливо, тщательно парень вырисовывает линии языком на его возбужденной плоти. Когда же Хартли ощущает поощряющее поглаживание по своему бедру, он чувствует, насколько же близок к грани. Совсем чуть-чуть…

Насилу Хартли разлепил глаза и надавливил на голову Флэша, вынимая свой член из его рта и все так же удерживая разлепившего блещущие непониманием глаза парня. Но Хартли едва заметно растянул губы в бесстыдной улыбке, проведя головкой по чужим приоткрытым губам, и обхватил свободной рукой свою плоть, тут же начиная двигать по ней в быстром ритме — иначе это было бы слишком просто. Глаза Флэша вновь прикрылись, оставляя по себе затянутый дымкой, приторно сладкий взгляд, а губы остались почти что приглашающе открытыми и Хартли совсем не хотел его разочаровывать.

Ему хватило пары движений, чтобы с пронзительным стоном довести себя до разрядки.

На какие-то мгновения беспроглядной медовой нирваны Хартли теряет вообще какую-либо связь с окружающим миром. Ему просто хорошо от крышесносного минета в исполнении Флэша. Гребаного святоши Флэша.

Хартли без какого-либо желания все же открывает глаза и блажено жмурится от послеоргазменной неги — и какого черта он должен сейчас куда-то идти, скрываться от героя…

Героя.

Скосив взгляд вниз Хартли наткнулся на распластавшегося на полу Барри. Его грудь вздымалась в глубоких, медленных вдохах, по контуру тела проходила едва заметная дрожь, а костюм в районе паха был весьма отчетливо натянут и… Ох.

Рэтэуэй откинул голову назад, сдерживая за растянутыми в улыбке губами сытый смех. Это было намного лучше, чем-то, на что он расчитывал. И каким бы сильным не было желание задержаться еще хоть на пару минут, застать Флэша в сознании, увидеть его реакцию — смутится ли он или предложит продолжить — Хартли уже исчерпал на сегодня свой лимит риска. Загреметь обратно в тюрьму Харрисона не хотелось.

Хартли знакомым набором движений вернул в свой вид порядок, на секунду задержал взгляд на перчатках, делая пометку сделать улучшение, и резво поднялся на ноги, обходя со стороны лежащего на полу Флэша. И останавливается, не в состоянии противиться своей прощальной прихоти.

Он переступает ногой через находящегося в прострации парня и садится на колени, седлая чужие, крепкие бедра. Немного ерзания, движения задницей по скрытой под плотным костюмом возбужденной плоти, и Рэтэуэй вырывает из Барри долгожданный слабый, но нетерпеливый стон. Хартли с чеширской улыбкой наклоняет вниз, к покрытому белесными пятнами лицу, и, наткнувшись на вялый, набирающий осмысленность взгляд, требовательно прижался к раскрасневшимся, припухшим губам. Терпкий вкус собственной спермы на мягких губах Флэша разнесся новым жаром по телу и Хартли увлеченно слизал его, накрывая новым поцелуем изданный парнем гортанный стон. Мгновение — и Хартли отстраняется с удовольствием замечая, как Барри тянется вверх, за продолжением. Рэтэуэй же лишь тепло выдыхает в его все еще приоткрытые губы:  
— Как-нибудь повторим, Флэш.

На лице Барри отражается слепая прострация, когда Хартли резво поднимается на ноги и исчезает из его поля зрения.

И лишь у дверей Дудочник расплывается в улыбке, когда за его спиной разносится чужой раздосадованный стон. Все же, с алым рыцарем Харрисона можно повеселиться.


End file.
